Deliriously Yours
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: Leah is human with all the rest of the boys being wolves, what happens when Embry visits La Push for the first time and his car breaks down in front of Leah's house? One shot for now...


**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and all the good stuff associated with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deliriously Yours<strong>

Eight months without sex almost felt like eight freaking years. Leah never knew she was into sex like that until she had to go without it for a stretch of time. Sam and Leah had broken up after a five year serious relationship where he had just mysteriously left her for her cousin. Emily had come into town one weekend and Sam was smitten end of story. Leah still didn't understand the situation. But it was, what it was. She was determined not to throw herself on just any one that offered, although it had been a thought at some point. A girl does have to be selective in this day and age.

Sure, the offers came flooding in as soon as the notorious split hit the rumor mill in the little town known as La Push. That was Leah's first problem: being single and living in La Push. There weren't exactly a ton of suitable men in La Push, not any that Leah didn't already know. Finding a decent Quileute man in La Push was equal to hitting the lottery.

At first she was disappointed. Then she was frustrated. Eventually, she ended up "sexstrated." Leah had come up with the word for those who had to go without sex when the rest of the world seemed to be getting their freak on.

Oddly enough, Sam wasn't all that in bed in the first place. Leah was just used to having him around. He was familiar and relaxing, like a favorite pair of jeans that a girl refused to get rid of or a favorite shoe. Sam had become a regular element in her life and once he was gone, something felt misplaced.

The way the breakup came about was none of Leah's fault. She had wanted her cousin/closest friend Emily to finally meet the man she spent most of the time talking about. When Emily finally did meet him, Sam's eyes seemed to be drawn only to her like he was he was in heat. Leah knew his body temperature was always warmer than most especially than her own. But the way he was acting was as if she were the only female that had mattered to him. He had never gazed at Leah with that expression before. Leah was starting to get pissed and was about to grab Emily out of his view when she noticed that Emily was giving him the same exact stare. They hadn't done anything that day.

No.

It only took those two, three days to be going at it like rabbits on her couch. Leah ended up leaving the house in a fit of rage without either of them noticing. Leah was just lucky she had never really fallen in love with him. She had fun while it lasted but that was it.

Needless to say Leah ended up moving out of the two bedroom rental home they had been shacking up in. Then Leah went on a revenge spree. Sam had continuously told Leah not to talk about their personal matters with any one else; especially when there were only like six stoplights in the entire town. But Leah couldn't help herself. She was sitting on her beach towel at First Beach with her two oldest girlfriends Rachel and Cassie when it simply slipped out. Leah didn't mean for it to happen. She really didn't. Okay that was a lie she completely wanted it to happen. The cheating asshole deserved it.

Anyway, as soon as Sam found out that Leah had told them about his testing with Leah's panties, he was livid. Apparently his male friends had gotten wind of the situation and teased him mercilessly. Leah thought it hilarious but Sam not so much. He shook with crazy anger so bad that Jacob Black had to physically carry him out along with the help of Paul Lahote.

Once Leah packed up her stuff which wasn't much, she was semi relieved that she hadn't given up her old place because that was where she was going to be staying now. As Leah thought about it, it became painfully obvious that the relationship would have never gone anywhere even if Emily hadn't come around and took him from right under Leah's nose. They weren't compatible in any way, shape or form. She liked basketball he liked wrestling. She liked comedies. He liked old movies that they had to drive way to Port Angeles to buy. Leah liked to have sex three times a day. He liked to have sex four minutes a day.

It just wasn't working out.

Yet, Leah did miss the company. Like more than she cared to admit.

Leah was sitting in her living room watching a guy mess around with his car. He had been out there for more than a half hour, playing under his hood.

He seemed well off, but he was clearly missing one thing: a cell phone. The rain was coming down in masses, banging against Leah's roof like bullets. There was no thunder or lightening. Just the rain, but the rain was more than sufficient to make the circumstances really unpleasant.

Leah couldn't see him that much as he moved in and out of his vehicle every few minutes or so, maybe trying to warm up before trying something else to get his car moving again. One thing for sure: he was built. Almost as big as Sam if not bigger, Leah couldn't really tell from her position in the house. But what she could see was that, he had on a white muscle tee that was hugging his body something fierce. Leah could make out his size thanks to the street lamp about ten feet from where his Ford Mustang had broken down.

Leah thought this was a bit sad and a bit creepy just watching the man suffer but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him.

She felt really guilty though and had no idea why. Leah was sure had she actually had neighbors surrounding her house that they would have seen him stranded as well. People in La Push always had to have one up on the other, and this guy outside that Leah didn't seem to recognize definitely would have created some buzz. Still, the fact the man was out there struggling on one of the worst nights, weather wise of the year didn't sit right with her.

It wouldn't hurt to offer her assistance to him. Would it?

Leah had nothing but a knee length nightgown on, a present from her mother who was forever worried that Leah didn't have enough clothes. Even though Leah was twenty two and completely able to take care of herself, she didn't mind her mother's over-bearingness. Leah went over to her closet and found a jacket, quickly pulling it on and sliding her feet into a pair of rubber rain boots.

She probably looked ridiculous but she didn't care. Leah swung the front door open like a woman on a mission. She pulled the back of her coat up over her head to protect her recently styled hair from damage then walked across her front porch and right down the steps.

"Excuse me!" she yelled out from the sidewalk on the opposing side of the street from where the guy was parked. He gazed in her direction, his eyes narrowing then widened just as his mouth dropped a fraction. Leah could finally make out his face and she was definitely not disappointed. She passed the chill that went through her as the slight wind from the rain even though she never felt it until she had laid eyes on the man in front of her.

"Hey bad night!" he responded loudly after shaking his head for a second.

"Yes it is do you need a phone or something?"

He came over closer to Leah and once he got within a few feet Leah knew he was definitely taller than Sam. He had to be over six foot five but she couldn't really tell from just looking. She started from his feet and noticed that his shoes were very clean, he was wearing tan shorts and the muscle tee that she had spent a good five minutes ogling over. Every single one of his muscles came through at that moment. Her eyes continued up his chest, strong neckline, up to his strong jaw, nice pink lips, perfect nose, his hair was chin length but he brushed it back as he looked down at her. The guy should have been cold... like _freezing_ cold because Leah was feeling how cold it was and she actually had a jacket on.

When her hazel eyes finally met his she gasped. His eyes were the thing that had gotten her. Deep brown that just told her every story of his life without him even opening his tasty looking mouth to tell her.

After looking at him Leah knew right then that she had wanted him. Leah was not the type to just want a guy from just looking once at him but there was something different about him. She just didn't know what.

"All I need is you..." he spoke softly his hand seemed to be shaking as he raised it then lowered it back to his side.

Leah wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear that or not but her heart did a double take at the confession. His voice had her panties dripping wet even though they were safely shielded by the rain that was pelting down on the two.

Defintely weird but it wasn't unpleasant.

Leah also noticed then that his eyes had darkened considerably and started to feel a bit self conscious. He shouldn't have been able to smell her but after his nose flared for a second she thought maybe he could.

He shook his head again his hair on the left side fell back into his face. Embry Call was twenty four stuck in a twenty year old body, he had phased on the Makah rez and would have became Alpha had he actually had a pack to take care of. The council was astounded but took very good care of him even though they knew he wasn't fully one of their own. He was able to keep his secret away from his mother and other humans for four years now and he was glad. She didn't need that burden on her. Although it was lonely being the only one in his pack Embry knew with his phasing that he wasn't completely Makah as his mother had orginally had claimed. He was just glad that he wasn't outcasted and banned because of his mother's mistake. He knew there were others out there just like him but he wasn't ready to meet them yet. He knew had he rolled onto La Push and they found out what he was then one of them could possibly be his half brother. Embry didn't want or need the drama so he stayed where he knew best.

Embry decided to visit his mother who had moved off the Makah rez to La Push a few months ago probably in search for his father. She had been trying to get him to move down here also but he never felt a reason to even if he was technically half Quilleute.

He was pissed his car _never_ broke down. The one time he decided to visit his mom who was now settled into her new place it decided to break down. He knew why now. The Gods were trying to point him in the direction of meeting his mate and boy what a mate she was.

They had told him if he were to ever imprint that it would hit him like a ton of bricks. It definitely did but not in a bad way. Embry Call had never wanted to imprint he was satisfied with messing around with different girls close to town, but not too close so he would never run into them. But now that he had he wished he had done it sooner. His life felt like it was complete and finally had purpose.

Had he known he was going to come in contact with his imprint he would have shaved, he would have cut his hair a bit. She was breathtaking and he didn't even know her name. He had the desire to take her right then and there but had a feeling she was going to start feeling the wind that was blowing against her. He had the urge to touch her but didn't know how she had felt so he kept his hands to himself.

"Yeah a phone would be nice." he finally answered after a nice amount of time had flown by.

Leah nodded her head towards her house as he followed so close behind her that she was able to feel his intense body heat. She didn't speak on it though as they entered her house. He looked around at her two bedroom house that she orginally should have shared with her brother. But Seth had moved in with his girlfriend Lia whom he had instantly fell hard for a few months after Leah had moved back into the house.

Once inside, and with the door closed Leah asked him as she pulled off her coat and placed it back into the hallway closet, "What's your name?"

"Embry. Embry Call." his slight grin on his face had Leah getting wet all over again. She had heard the name before she just didn't remember where.

Leah reached out to shake his hand. "Leah Clearwater." she smiled.

He took her small hand in his and pulled her into his body. She molded perfectly into his form and it figured since she was made directly for him. Embry couldn't seem to control himelf as he softly inhaled her delightful scent.

Leah looked up at him forgetting why they had come into her home to begin with as he lowered his mouth onto hers. She didn't try to fight him, not like she could if she wanted to. Even though he had been out in the rain for over an hour he was half way dry without even drying himself off. She thought to question it but she couldn't really think clearly when his lips were on hers.

_Fuck waiting_, Embry thought. He had spent twenty four years waiting for her and now that he finally had found her he wasn't allowing her to escape him. Damn if she already had someone else. The thought angered him, a over powering feeling of possessiveness flew through out his body.

"Mine," he softly growled even though she didn't say anything, pulling her into him even closer by the lowering his hands to her thick waist. He thought if she had wanted to leave she would have tried slapping him a while ago but she was actually kissing him back. So it wasn't just him that felt this way.

Leah didn't care where this man fell down from all she knew is that she wanted him and it had been a long time coming since she ever got this excited over a man. Leah tugged at his almost dry shirt and he pulled it off quickly before returning his lips right back to hers. She didn't need to breathe ever again if he continued to kiss her the way he was. She felt a pull to him that she never felt before and she was drowning in it as his fingers traced up her thighs close to the hem.

He was worried she might deny him now, he knew if she had told him no, he would have to stop. Whatever she wanted he was willing to give her and more, he just hoped it included him somewhere in it.

She didn't know this man from a can of paint. He could of been a serial killer but for some reason Leah was willing to drop her panties for him. _I'll suffer the consequences later_, she looked up at him as her hands came down on his muscular arms. The heat that was passing from his body onto hers felt perfect.

"Take it off." she whispered against his surprisingly soft lips breathlessly. "Please... take it off." Leah thought that she was sounding like a desperate hussy. She hoped that he didn't suspect that she had gone around doing this with every guy.

Embry smiled against her lips deciding to ask every single question he could to know her inside out as soon as he got this out of system. He only broke away from her so that he could pull the nightie from over her body. Even without the light he could see her body clearly and he loved every inch of her. And she wasn't ashamed of anything she had to offer. His eyes started from her beautiful face, down her delicate neck, to both of her perfect sized breasts, he had enough for more than a handful and his hands were huge. Down to her flat stomach with nice hips. She was wearing lacey type lavender boy shorts that he was pretty sure she would get upset at him if he ripped off. How did he know that? He had no idea.

But he picked her up pulling her close to his body as she kissed him again. He held onto her soft thighs trying not to acknowledge that the scent of her arousal was driving him mad but couldn't really help it as he placed her down on her black polyester couch. He was too much in rush to actually look for her bedroom.

He kissed down her neck stopping at her pulse point when she had bared her neck to him. He almost considered marking her but he couldn't do that until he told her everything. He butterfly kissed her down her chest, paying close attention to each of her breast. She moaned and arched into his mouth as his hand payed special attention to the other. As he moved on to the other breast he moved his hand down to her underwear which were soaking wet at that point. "Your this wet for me?" he chuckled nipping at one of her nipples.

"Don't make fun of me." she was about to get angry because she was slightly embarassed at being this wet and they hadn't even done anything but touch and kiss.

But Embry refused for that to happen when he placed his hand inside of her underwear and began searching for her button, which was swollen. She was defintely wet and ready for him. "I _love_ that." he quirked an eyebrow before placing a butterfly kiss on her belly button. "Answer one thing for me." he said gruffly tugging her panties off in one long pull.

"What?" Leah thought this was hardly fair but couldn't say too much other than a moan or a explentive. She looked down at him and noticed only then that his intense eyes never left hers.

His tongue dipped into her sex as he held on to both of her hands. "Hmm. You taste as good as you look." he smirked slightly. "You with anybody?" he thought the questions should wait to ask her but that one was bugging him a bit.

"Just me, myself and my cat but he's kind of evil so he hardly counts as someone." she tried to steady her breath as his talented tongue went right back to work. Weren't they supposed to be calling someone to help him? Why was she letting him in so easily? If she had to ask that question again after he was gone out of her life then she would blame it on being so long since she had anyone special walk into her life. "Are you seeing someone?" she asked between panting breaths.

He grinned, rewarding her with one of his long fingers inside of her as his mouth moved back up towards her belly, passing the valley of her breasts to her neck up to her lips. "No one but... maybe if you let me... you." he said the last word against her lips and her heartbeat quickened again. Even though it was already beating way too fast to be considered normal. He placed another finger inside of her and Leah gripped the other hand of his that was still in hers as she closed her eyes.

Leah was about to orgasm on just his thick long fingers alone and she hardly found it fair. As he kissed her softly on the lips he whispered so low that she didn't hear what he had said. Leah opened her eyes noticing that his shorts and shoes were now off. She didn't even know that he had let one of her hands go or moved for that matter. But one thing was for sure, the man was hung. He already had a unopened condom wrapper in his hands.

He really would have preferred to go inside of her raw but Embry knew she probably would have not been comfortable with that. Even though he knew that she was his soul mate, to her technically they just met. While Embry spent his whole life unconsciously searching for her. Embry ripped the package open with his teth beefore pulling the latex material out and sliding it along his length. "You sure, you want to do this?" He decided to ask as he removed his fingers from her.

She sighed and nodded her head before pulling him to her and kissing him deeply. He aligned his cock at her entrance as he locked eyes with her. He entered slowly inch by delicious inch, letting her adjust to his size. For a moment he panicked and thought maybe she was a virgin. Which in the long run would have made his wolf very happy but would have made Embry the man worried that he would have hurt her the first time. She was super tight but he didn't feel any barrier so he knew she wasn't a virgin but it had been a while. He ran his fingers along her body before resting his hands on her hips as they were finally completely connected. She said his name in the softest caress which almost sent him over the edge. Usually women couldn't seem to handle his heat for long, but Leah seemed perfectly fine with it. She was made for him after all.

Embry moved against her as she had lied on the couch, not really finding the position comfortable he moved them until they were on her carpet between her entertainment center and the couch. Embry was about to turn her over so that he could be on top but she held on to his shoulders and created a pace that he had no problem keeping up with. Usually a girl riding wasn't his favorite position because most women didn't know how to do it correctly but Leah was a pro. Grinding her hips down on to his length as he rose to meet her halfway. Her lips stayed on his for a long time before she realized that they both needed to breathe. When he thrusted so deep in her that she let a noise somewhere between a curse and a moan he gazed at her. Her head fell back baring her neck once again.

Embry was a far bit gone at that point and was so close to cumming that his brown eyes started to mix with a dark green. It only happened when he let his wolf take control as he moved to her neck and bit down hard enough to break skin. Leah moan was strangled with a gasp as she came so hard that she squeezed Embry into cumming along with her. He licked the blood that came down her neck before licking her mark.

_"I love you."_ he whispered it so low that it sounded almost like a silent prayer.

When his mottled eyes mixed back to completely brown he shook head to clear it. They were breathing pretty hard with Leah laying against him as he leaned back unto the carpet of the floor. He was content on staying like that for eternity if it meant staying with her.

Leah's hand moved to her neck, he really hadn't meant to mark her and worried that she was about to kill him but all she did was look up at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm yours..." _forever and ever _was the only response he had given her and he meant every word of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So I got completely distracted from FWB thinking about Callwater… hence why I thought of this one shot even though it's kind of left like WTH? <strong>

**I already have my hands tied with my other multi chapter fics but had to get my Callwater fix. **

**I love me some Blackwater but I missed me some Embry… le sigh there is room in my heart for the both of you… Come hither Embry, Jacob, Paul, even Seth Collin and Brady if their older than the age of 18 there is enough space and room for you to move around... Lol. **

**Okay.. okay.. Sam and Jared too! :) lol**

**Review :)**


End file.
